imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Song of Prussia
The Song of Prussia is the national anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia (Holy Germania) from 1830 to the present. Because of it's opening lyrics, it is also known as Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben? ("I am a Prussian, know ye my colours?"). Lyrics and Text 1. I am a Prussian , do you know my colours? the flag floats black and white before me; that for freedom's sake my fathers died , to that , know it , hint my colours. Never will I trembling quail, as them will I dare. Be it a rainy day, be it cheerful sunshine , I am a Prussian , want nothing to be but a Prussian.:| 2. With affection and loyalty I approach the Throne , from which gently a Father talks to me; and as the Father is faithfull to his son, as will I be faithfull with him and falter not. the bonds of affection are firm. Hail my Fatherland! |: The Kings call penetrates my heart so deep: I am a Prussian, want nothing to be but a Prussian.:| 3. Not every day may gleam with sunshine; from time to time a cloud and shower nears. So may never read anybody in my face, the wish of them. Although near and far quite many would like to change placs with me; |: Their happiness is deceit and their freedom is illusion: I am a Prussian , want nothing to be but a Prussian.:| 4. And when the evil storm storms around me, the night alight in lightnings glow ; Even so, it has stormed worse in the world already, and what didn't tremble was the Prussian courage. may rock and oak tree shatter , I will not tremble. |: it storms , it thunders , lightning may strike wildly: I am a Prussian , want nothing to be but a Prussian.:| 5. Where love and faithfulness devote themselfes to the king in such way, where King and People give each other the hand, there has to prosper the Peoples true happiness, there blooms and prospers the beautiful Fatherland. And thus we swear anew; Love and Loyality to the King! |: Firm be that bond! yes, bravely join the bond : For we are Prussians, let's be Prussians .:| 6. And we , the we on the east - and North sea shore, when wakes posed , poled of rock' and wind , we , the since Duppel by of the leech band at Prussias throne and people outstretch are , we will not backwards look , no , forewarning at confidence! |: we call sound at all the world into : really we're Prussian, will Prussian be!:| 7. of the Prussian star qouta from afar clear complete, The Prussian eagle floats on clouds , the Prussian standard fresher sassafras wreath , of the Prussian sword to the victories crush path. And cheer on Prussian throne in the lustre of Friedrichs crown |: rule us our King strong and mild , and every Prussian chest to him one shield!:| Category:Holy Germanian Empire Category:Politics and Government of Empire